


One Fel of a Night, A Journey of Five Districts

by OfWhelpsAndWizards



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, It's between 5.3 and 5.4, Love, M/M, Multi, Shenanigans, Time - Freeform, Two Shot, very descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfWhelpsAndWizards/pseuds/OfWhelpsAndWizards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Anduin's seventeenth birthday, now if our little whelp can only make it there on time to woo his prince!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrathion's Quest for the Holy Card Pack

It wasn't every day that the Black Prince was seen flying over Stormwind, it was ever other day.

Now this wasn't just any old visit to the prince of Stormwind, oh no, it was a celebration of a very special day. Prince Anduin was turning seventeen. The Wrynns were holding a masquerade ball in honor of this event, as suggested by Anduin himself. To Wrathion, he would never understand why one would want a party where you are forced to place your trust in others, in hopes that your enemies are not planning a surprise attack. 

Ducking down into the "Shady Lady" tavern, Wrathion met up with Left and Right. Both sitting in the darkest corner, their cloaks drawn up around themselves. "I see both of you have been enjoying yourselves." Left looked over towards Wrathion, "I never mess around on a job, which is why we are celebrating now and not later." 

"And you, Right, will you be well tonight?" The human female looked around, setting down her glass, and began her report. "I have already gathered the outfits for tonight, your majesty. They are in the house we rented in Cut Throat Alley." Pointing to the back alley behind the hidden door. 

"Hmmm, friends in low places?" Although a jest, other patrons of the bar seemed to take offense; it would be a good time to leave. "Feel free to go to the party whenever you two like." 

"Yes, your majesty. Just remember the ball starts at sundown." 

Shifting into his whelp form, Wrathion quickly moved through the alley, into the house, and up the stairs to the bed. True to their words three outfits were carefully arranged on the bed. Left and Right had matching dark blue ball gowns with gold trimmed necklines and sapphires around the neckline. Their masks were a shade of dark blue and held topaz, aquamarines, and raven feathers. Next to Right's dress, there was a jar of dark concealer. While masks and dresses might hide the more subtle of features, green skin would be a giant Goblin sign to the Stormwind Guards. Looking towards his outfit in the middle of the bed, he examined the craftsmanship. A handsome tunic of cream, adorned with golden buttons, tassels, rubies, and onyx. The trousers were loose enough for him to dance, but did not have as much fabric as his usual pantaloons. They themselves had swirling old embroidery. His mask was the most unusual thing about his outfit, and thus the reason Wrathion liked it the best. In the shape of a flame it covered the right side of this face cheek up, and his left eye. It was a mix of rubies, onyx, and gold. The string which would attach it was a translucent spider's silk. 

"Outfits: check, company: check, suitable gift…" This was the hard part, what is a dragon to do for a person who could have anything they wanted? Thinking for a moment, Wrathion decided it would be best to check the auction house for any rare books, toys, or pets. Shifting into his whelp form he darted from shadow to shadow, from the Old Town, to Cathedral Square, to the Trade District. Taking the back ally, Wrathion noticed one of Stormwind's numerous homeless. Many of them had been stonemasons who had thought better than to join the Defias; seeing as how mercenaries decimated their ranks.

"Spare a copper, sir?" The elderly man wore a frayed shirt, trousers, and no shoes.

Regularly, Wrathion would continue without care; however it appeared that Anduin was rubbing off on him. Digging into his pocket, Wrathion did not need to go far to pull out a couple gold. Handing it over to the man, he quickly turned towards the auction house. 

In the background, he could hear the man yelling "Thank you greatly sir!" 

Looking up towards Stormwind's clock tower, Wrathion frowned when he saw that a half hour had gone by; damn his little wings! Speeding up as he rounded the corner it was inevitable that he would crash into someone. That someone being a little boy around the age of eight; the coffee the boy had been holding soaking into his vest. 

"Ahg! Hot, hot, hot, hot! That was for my mom!" The child exclaimed. 

"I'm terribly sorry, -... What's your name?"

The little boy looked up indignantly, “Xander Jaxon. And since you made me spill mom's coffee you should help me get more! Dad doesn't like it when I'm out alone for too long!" He pointed an accusatory finger.

Looking back up to the clock, damn another five minutes, he decided to quickly help the child. It's important that the citizen of the Alliance, all of them, know that he is on their side. Rumors of the Black Prince burning and leaving the child in the street would defiantly be picked up by the working class who had suffered because of Deathwing, and those rumors might even reach the upper classes, house of nobles, and then the royal family. Best not to upset Anduin.

"Here, I'll get you a new cup of coffee, and help you deliver it to your mother." 

Taking one last solemn look at the auction house, Wrathion and Jaxon made their way down to one of the boat wells in the Trade District canals. As he passed out of the Trade district, into one of Stormwind's many arches, he nearly bumped into a male Worgen, hiding in the shadows. It was his fault if anything happened anyway. The sight Wrathion saw was one to surprise them, and that was saying something. A male Kaldorei carting around a drunken Gnome with more than a few cuts and scrapes, a Gnome of similar appearance standing at what Wrathion assumed was a coffee stand, and a female Kaldorei sitting on the bridge taking selfies with the whole group in the background. Noticing the group, the Gnome at the stand perked up. "Oy, Xander, back so soon?" 

"Yes Mr. Nichols. This guy crashed into me and made me spill it all over!" Xander pointed to his once navy vest, eternally stained now and forever. This made the drunken Gnome laugh.

"Of courshe you would run into shomeone boy, you never shtop running… All eight of you…" 

The male Kaldorei promptly dropped the drunken Gnome in the canals. 

"What wash that for Kyle?" The gnome slurred. 

"Coffee didn't seem to sober you up, so I thought a refreshing dip might. Here let me help you back up Chris." 

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" The male Gnome, Chris apparently pulled himself out of the water and onto the docks. Silently pouting at his companion.

Xander whispered to Wrathion, “Mr. Radue and Mr. Miller are always like this." 

The comment was not lost to the female Kaldorei. "Xander, funny yes, but best not to tell things like that to the Black Prince. Who knows what it would do for Travis' business. By the way, how is Pandaria? I talk with so many from the Wandering Isle; I'd live to know more about the main land." 

"Pandaria is a gem, a true example of the beauty of Azeroth. And don't worry, I find many mortal's antics charming." Especially a certain one who is turning seventeen today...

"I hope to one day go to Pandaria. I'd take to many pictures of the verdant forests and lush Vale... By the way, my name is Leria Nightwind. If I ever do go to Pandaria, I'll be sure to drop by your famous tavern." 

(Far off in another land, a male Pandaren named Tong suddenly was filled with the urge to scream “My tavern!" And that he did. Many patrons feared that he was consumed by all seven of the Sha.)

Wrathion and Xander walked over to Travis Nichols, purchased a cup of black coffee to go, and began walking back to the auction house. As they reached their destination, Wrathion was taken back by the amount of people in line to sell or bid on goods. How would he ever reach the front of the line with all these people? 

"My mom is in there. Here, she may be of help to you. Thanks again for helping me, even though I was rude to begin with." 

Wrathion watched as Xander moved towards the front of the line, being careful not to get caught on adventurer's weapons, pets, or appendages as if he had done it every day of his life. Wrathion expected Xander's mother to be one of the adventurers, but no; Xander motioned for Wrathion to come over (which was much harder for him, champions expecting him to remember their names, calling out to him) and found that Xander's mother was one of the head auctioneers.

Mrs. Jaxon, wife of Officer Jaxon of the Stormwind Guard. Noted for being one of the heroes during Deathwing's attack on Stormwind. 

"Xander, there you are! Sweetie I was worried about you…" Mrs. Jaxon looked down to her son's vest. "Oh, that's why. Don't worry I'll wash it when I get home." Walking over to a crate of herbs, she selected one that wouldn't sell anyway, and used to to deminish her son's burn. "This should make it all better sweetie." Taking a sip of the coffee, she leaned over and hugged her son. "Thank you stranger for accompanying my son, his father worries about him a lot." 

Heh must be a trait amongst Human fathers. 

"No trouble at all. Just wondering, do you have any of the new Hearthstone card packs? Or shiny baubles and such?" Wrathion looked over at the tower again. How could a whole hour have passed? He could swear a Bronze dragon was out to ruin his night. 

"Why yes, we do. What sort of structure deck were you looking for?" Mrs. Jaxon looked through the vast piles of goods, moving to the miscellaneous section. "Junk, junk, junk, that went bad a few years ago, junk, here!" Walking back over to Wrathion, Jaxon produced a priest structure deck containing a gold Ragnaros.

Looking back over to the tower, another ten minutes, he would be late, Wrathion quickly decided to pay whatever price and get out. "How much?" 

Mrs. Jaxon looked over to her clipboard, tisked, and read out "Fifty gold. This hunter is really pushing his luck." Wrathion slammed fifty gold down on the counter. "Oh alright. Want to pick it up here, or have it sent in the post?" 

"Here! Please." Picking up the present, Wrathion remembered that mortals regularly rap their gifts. Suspense so they say. Running through the ally, the man was gone now, Wrathion cautiously moved into the Cathedral Square. He began searching for the parchment vendor when a cry pierced his ears. Looking to the right there was a Draenei child bawling. Her dog tries to comfort her, but to no avail. Maybe she knew where the seller was.

"Hello little girl, what seems to be troubling you?" 

The little girl wiped a tear from her eye, and clutched her dog. "M-my name is Vin… Father bought me a bunch of balloons from the Darkmoon Faire. They're magical, you know, and never lose their floatiness! However a strong gust of wind blew almost all of them away. "Can you get them back, there are only five of them!" 

He did not have time for this. He did not. Still, balloons.

"Fine, I'll help you." 

"Yeah!" Vin was ecstatic. A whole day of asking for help an finally someone cared! It was nearly sun down; she'd have to be home soon. She had wanted to play with her friends Olivia, Jimmy, and Timmy, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. 

Wrathion shifted into his whelp form and took to the air, from up high it was easy to spot the balloons. The trouble was catching them with no hands. All in all it took about ten minutes to gather the inflated rubber combustibles. He would protest any accusations as to having done flips in the air, nope, he was not trying to put on an aerial show for the little girl. 

"Thank you, mister! Take one!" Giving a balloon to Wrathion, Vin then promptly grasped her dog, tied the remaining balloons to her belt, and flew off into the sunset. 

"Should I go after her?" Wrathion asked a guard nearby. 

"No, that's how she gets home every night." Said a voice behind him, a woman painting a picture of the sunset, a cat on her lap. 

Wow, enough of that. He was still no close to wrapping the present. Looking over at a guard in an archway, Wrathion asked, "Do you know where I can purchase some wrapping paper?"

"Ah, yes. The Mage Quarter. Here, let me mark it down on your map." 

"Thank you Sir, your help will not go unnoted." Leaving the baffled guard, Wrathion looked up to the sky to see the first of the fireworks. Their colors bright gold, blue, and silver in the orange and violet sky. 

Turning left Wrathion exited the square and made his way to the decrepit bridge leading to the Mage Quarter only to be pounced on by a kitten, a white kitten to be precise. 

"She seems to have taken a liking to you. Care to take her home?" Another little boy addressed The Black Prince. The small feline dug it's claws into Wrathion's boot, it was not letting go. "Father says that I have to sell her, we have too many cats. Please sir, buy her!" Wrathion looked at the deck of cards, balloon, and kitten, and decided it was a welcome addition. 

"Fine, how much?" Anduin was fond of the creatures in Pandaria, the foxes, birds, and he was sure that the Wrynns had a pet dog of their own.

"Sixty silver!" The boy exclaimed. "She's housebroken and has had all of her shots!" Wrathion handed the boy the silver as Timmy gave the kitten one last pat. "Make sure to give her a good home!" 

"Oh, I will." Wrathion could no longer travel in whelp form, his baggage too great. It took about fifteen minutes for him to reach the violet roofed homes of the Mage Quarter, the smell of apples filling the air with a pleasant crispness. It only took a few minutes to get in, and out of The Scribe of Stormwind, still it was dark out, and the party had already been in progress for a long while. Walking back to the Shady Lady took another twenty minutes. 

Lamenting to himself as he walked inside the Shady Lady, he was assured a certain Bronze dragon was out to get him. After all, he was putting off his final desicion until after Garrosh was felt with. 

Wrathion was haggard, exhausted, and worn out. He had champions to do the collecting stuff for him for a reason. Looking over at the bed, he noted that the clothes laid out for Left and Right were gone; the bottle of concealer empty of any liquid what-so-ever. "They must have left earlier. I did give them free rein tonight..." How was he even supposed to put on such an intricate outfit! Still, he would succeed and look as stunning as ever. Hastily putting on his outfit, he made sure to look as impeccable as possible, styling his hair to hide his horns, positioning the mask, tucking in everything, and adding a bit of cologne, he was done. 

He looked out at the vacant sky, the only traces of the initial fireworks clouds of smoke. He thought of Anduin, pleased that he could share his birthday with everyone, no matter what their situation was. Big, small, old, young, wealthy, poor. All except for him because of the time. He thought of Anduin's face lighting up as he saw a rocket go off, the joy that gunpowder was being used for celebration and not war. Grabbing all three of his gifts, he left for the keep. Now, to make a subtle entrance to an ongoing party.


	2. Happy Birthday, My Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin is bored out of his mind, where's his boyfriend with a magic carpet when he needs him?

The party so far had gone off without a hitch- as to say it was dull for our adventurous birthday boy. He would not complain, but something, no, someone was missing. The Keep had been decorated with more blue and gold banners than a midsummer festival float, garlands glittered on the tables and magical candles (courtesy of his favorite aunt) floated in the air. 

As adults waltzed around the dance floor, Anduin sat twirling a party favor, curtesy of Mechatorque; a giroscoptor it was called, still looked like a top to the eyes of those not well versed in engineering. The dull roar in the hall would be defending to most, but Anduin had grown up in this room and could pick up on every conversation. One might ask why a person would stay to the walls during their own party, especially as the host. While a mask did allow for a person to have some enigma it could not help those iconic enough to be known by all. To be frank, the dance hall was a shark tank, the young nobles all ghastly forms of aquatic life ready to feast upon him, many begin with a smile. "The young daughters seek your hand, and the sons seek your power," one of the only valuable lessons Onxyia taught him.

The guests spoke with kindness to one another, couples holding hands as others waltzed on the marble floors, their movements graceful and twisting, like the windstorms of Westfall. Anduin spied Kalecgos and Jaina moving to their own special dance, his father, Broll, and Valeera being intentionally embarrassing, Mechatorque, Muradin, Brann, and Falstad reminiscing about battles against carnivorous rats, Moira was showing off Dagran the Second to many of the cooing court ladies of Stormwind, Tyrande and Malfurion retired to the gardens as soon as it was polite, Velen was speaking with the High Priestess Laurena and Khadgar about the Naruu, Light, and uses among their respective peoples. While their discussion was far above his experience level, it was still interesting to listen in on, and occasionally comment when something came to mind. 

The commencing ceremony had ended a few hour ago, the cool winds picking up and distributing both residue smoke and clouds across the starry sky. The two moons were midway through their travel. The food delicious, his first taste of wine tart, the guests were his most loved of companions and people. The youngest children played closer to the courtyard, not allowed into high society yet, their gleeful giggles vexing the crotchety old aristocracy, but to Anduin's young ears it gave newfound hope for the night. Standing up he moves into the shark tank, adjusting his mask to fully cover his face. 

"Anduin, about time your showed your face out here!" As his father walked closer and clapped his hand upon Anduin's shoulder and beamed. "I don't get the chance to say this often, but I'm proud of you son. Still, where do you get the idea that you can grow up on me like that?" Looking down at himself, it was evident that he had shot up like a weed, his shoulders broadening, and his hair becoming a lion's mane. Anduin blew at a flyaway bang.

"I don't really have a choice in the matter dad, if I did, I think we would all wait." Valeera was helping Broll through the crowd, his antlers catching on bonnets, hats, capes and hair alike. As they finally entered the clearing dancers gave Varian, they smiled.

"Hey, how about later we have a match Anduin, let's see all that you learned while in Pandaria." Valeera gave one of her iconic sly smirks; playful, and deadly. In many ways she was an older sister to Anduin, and gave him advice on topics that would be awkward to discuss with Varian. Also there was the fact that she had taken up a living quarters in one of the tower rooms and his in the Keep's shadows during the day was another matter. 

"You're on, hope you like infinite heals." As he and the pony tail pick up group chatted, Anduin spotted two certain guests on the other side of the room raiding the desert table and scaring away other guests from the roasted section. "Excuse me for one moment please, I… I have a friend waiting for me." 

Perplexed at the sudden need to be scarce, Varian and Broll smiled to each other with all knowing grins. "Son, I hope you find someone lovely to dance with tonight." Winking through his mask; Varian turned the other way, tonight he said to himself, there would be no one watching Anduin. If he was in trouble, he would be there, but it was time to start allowing Anduin his privacy. After all, he had missed enough of Anduin's childhood already; he wasn't going to let go of his little boy so soon.

As Anduin crossed the ballroom, he spotted where the gaggles of the eligible girls were, and stealthily passed them as he made his way to the dessert table. Certain draperies and potted plants, even guests lent their service to the prince as he darted from clearing to clearing.he would have to thank Valeera for her lessons in stealth, alongside the Blacktalons he was about to greet. 

As he reached the magnificent feast of sweets, date loaf, baked pottage of raysons, and quaking puddings, gingerbread, cakes of all flavors, custards, tortes, tarts, roasted nuts, fruits, and cherry, Apple, and mulberry wines fresh from Northshire. Almost all of the roasted almonds had been separated from the pine and peanuts, taken from their brethren by the discriminatory hands of two of the finest assassins in Azeroth. Picking up a plate, and walking over to both Left and Right, he took a helping of carrot cake, the large Pandaren variety had him hooked. He has so many at Wrathion's tavern.

Far off in the Veiled Stair, Tong's eyebrow twitched.

"So, how are you today; causing fel I am sure." He smiled to them, and with a bow formally addressed his friend's associates. "Left, Right, by the way, what lovely outfits."

"Happy birthday, Prince Anduin. Our thanks for this most lovely of balls, and our best wishes from our majesty." Left gave a little bow to Anduin, as she did this Right patted her on the back, and then curtsied to Anduin. This simple display from the two killers brought a smile to his face. Things like this reinforced his belief that if people would just get to know each other, they could all life peacefully. Left and Right, Orc and Human, polar opposites, yet the most inseparable of best friends. 

"Do you two know where Wrathion is? He must surely be close by…" Anduin scanned the area, much like a Goblin radar, for a small whelp or dapper gentleman. He was brought back by Left's words.

"He is not here yet, he said he would make it in his own time." She looked down and continued, "He gave us the night off, he should be here shortly."

"How do you know?" He inquired incredulously.

"Even if we were given the night off, do you think we would let a two year old run around Stormwind with no supervision, especially after the Shattering? No, we have furry intelligence in the city."

"Well, that's both calming, and disturbing. Glad to know my boyfriend is spying on me. Thank you for coming to the party, I do hope that you continue to enjoy yourselves, but leave a few almonds, dad loves them." 

As he turned to leave, a firm arm grasped his shoulder. "Keep an eye out for him, you know his lavish nature, and his history with entrances." As Left let him go, she waved him goodbye, and returned to her Human friend as Right ranted about courtly manners to her.

As the night wore on, it became unbearably hot in the Keep, like the sun on a summer day in Westfall. The masses of people dancing, talking, and having a pleasant time radiating. Seeking refuge from the gaggle of teenage girls (they did manage to spot him as he made his way back to his father) he walked to the garden in the courtyard. What he saw, he was not expecting. Tyrande and Malfurion gazing up to the stars as they rested against a bush. Soft prayers to Elune could be heard from the two as they sat in the moonlight, arm in arm. Not wanting to intrude in their privacy, he turned back to the corridor, and made his way to the library. 

Rounding a corner, he stood hidden by the bookshelves, the cool night air drifting in from the Great Sea. He walked over to the fantasy section and grabbed a random book. Opening up Grimm's Fairy Tales to any page (he had already read the old book a thousand times) he saw the candle flames flicker, as if something was here with him. Deducing that it was the breeze he continued reading, slouching up against the bookshelf, their spines digging into his own. His new violet sash catching the candlelight with his every movement. The candles wavered again, and Anduin was startled by the sound of padding feet and the creaking of a desk. This part of the Keep was off limits, was someone trying to follow him, or take war plans? Readying a smite spell Anduin turned around to the figure on the desk. 

"Hello, dear prince." There sat the missing part of his night, his best friend, his crush, his love. In a most stunning costume (although not as well put together as usual, his shoes were on the wrong feet) holding an alliance balloon and gift box. "I also brought a kitten, but your dog began to chase it." He looked tired and still he was here, without even looking at the presents Anduin brought Wrathion into a hug and gave him a chaste peck on the lips. 

"You being here is the best present of all!" Wrathion was stunned, humans are quite weird creatures. They all have their own goals and set their own value on objects, while dragons, sensible beings, placed value on gold. Bringing his and up he ruffled Anduin's hair. 

"May I have this dance, Anduin?" He didn't even get a response before they were pulled together and began swaying to the melody of their heartbeats.

They would not know until the next morning the havoc that occurred when Crithto came stampeding through the ballroom chasing a small white feline. It was the talk of the city for moths after, but that's a story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked my first multific! 
> 
> I will next be working on one of my smaller ships, Arator the Redeemer/Lillian Voss.


End file.
